Special
by ShadowKissedGhoul
Summary: A normal little girl has two daddies that love her very much. But what happens when she seen walking to school with her two daddies? *ONESHOT*


**Special**

**Summary:A normal little girl has two daddies that love her very much. But what happens when she seen walking to school with her two daddies? Jack/Ianto**

**Oh and the little girl's name is Ashley Melissa Jones-Harkness. I love the name • it so cute!**

* * *

"Oi Ashley!"Jack yells from down the stairs already dressed in his grey coat "Coming daddy!"Ashley yells and jack hears her feet against the carpet. "Where's daddy Ianto?"Ashley asks coming down the stairs,not knowing that daddy Ianto is sneaking behind her "Oh I don't know"Jack says playfully as Ianto reaches for the girl "I'm here,princess"Ianto says picking up the little girl and carrying her down the rest of the stairs. Ashley is giggling loudly as Ianto tickles her "So whose taking you to school today? I mean daddy Jack is awesome"Jack says asking his daughter smiling and she thinks for just a moment "Both my daddies!"Ashley says happily "But won't the other kids look at you?"Ianto asks Ashley as she doesn't want his precious girl getting bullied "I don't care,I love my two daddies"Ashley says as Jack places a plate of her favourite Jam toast in front of her. She eats her breakfast and then goes to get dressed in jeans,a top and sneakers. Jack brushes her hair for her as she's only 6 and leaves it down. Ianto packs Ashley's bag for her before they are ready. "So Ash,you ready to go to school?"Jack asks her and she nods happily taking both Jack and Ianto's hands as they walk.

No-one look strangely at them as they are used to this and everyone thinks it cute.

They are near her school now and now kids look at Ashley but she doesn't care,she's with her daddies. "Ok Ash,we'll leave you here ok?"Jack asks Ashley who shakes her head wanting them to walk her to the gate "No until we get to the gate"Ashley says,neither Jack or Ianto question her they just walk her to the gate. "Ok,Ash bye bye"Jack says picking up Ashley hugging her and kissing her on the cheek before placing her on the ground so Ianto has a turn "Be a good girl Ash"Ianto reminds her kissing her on the opposite cheek "I will,bye bye daddy

And daddy Ianto"Ashley says before walking inside the gate just as the bell rings.

She goes to her class and listens to the teacher and does the activities that the teacher has set the class. The last activity before lunch was to draw a picture of their family. Ashley smiled at this as the paper and pencil tin are placed before her. She grabs a pink pencil before the others at her table have a chance to get one. She draws stick figures as she can only draw people like that for now,she draws a shirt and pants for Ianto and a grey long jacket for Jack. She also draws Gwen as Ashley considers Gwen her Auntie. She draws Gwen and puts their names above their heads neatly. First is daddy Ianto and then Daddy Jack and the Auntie Gwen. Once Ashley finishes drawing herself holding hands with her daddies she looks at her friend Jade's picture. Jade has herself,her mum,her dad and sister. Ashley doesn't mind that everyone has a mummy but her as she has two daddies which is good enough for her. Her teacher comes around and looks at her classes pictures and instructs them,table by table to put their pictures carefully in their bags and get their lunch. Ashley puts her picture carefully in her bag wanting the day to finish so she can show her daddies what she drew. Ashley grabs her lunch and runs to the table with her friends and eat.

Ashley has her usual lunch of ham and cheese which is her favourite. Once her and her friends finish their lunch they grabs their hats and run to the oval.

They run around on the equipment and on the oval. A gang of 3 kids approach Ashley and her friends. "There's that kid,that kid with two dads."A boy says pointing to Ashley "Why do you have two dads? Did your mummy leave your daddy? So then your daddy met another person which happens to be a boy?!"The boy says teasingly to Ashley. Ashley is nearly in tears now as thy are being so mean to her daddy Ianto and daddy Jack "Oh look she's about to cry!"One other boy says pointing to Ashley who now bursts into tears of unhappiness. The teacher comes over and tells both the gang and Jade to go to the principle's office.

Both the boys are on detention and Jack and Ianto got a call from the principle which they both ran out of TorchWood as fast as they could. Jade has now gone back to class and the 3 boys and Ashley now sit in the principle's office. There's knocking on the door "Come in"The principle says and to Ashley's surprise it's daddy jack and daddy Ianto "Daddy Ianto! Daddy Jack!"Ashley exclaims happily "She's such a turd.."One of the boys says and Jack looks at them. "May I talk to them?"Jack asks and the principle nods "Yes you may Harkness"The principle says "Ok who said that about my girl?"Jack demands "Oh look she's got her daddy on me! Oo I'm so scared"The boy teases "Right,I'm going to talk to all of you 3. Who cares if Ashley has two dads?"Jack tells them "Well we care as she's such a weirdo and so are you"The boy says not feeling scared at all "I am not a weirdo!" Ashley exclaims and Ianto hugs Ashley tight "Oi! Do not insult me or my precious girl again"Jack says getting on a very fine line with this boy "Why are you going to hit me?"The boy taunters "I could but that would be a bit extreme"Jack says "Jack I don't think it would be extreme at all"Ianto smiles "You've got a point Ianto"Jack says and back and suddenly the boy realizes who he's messing with "Dude,you seriously didn't figure out that it was Jack Harkness?!"One of the boys exclaims looking at the leader of the pack "Oh crap"The main boy says scared "Yes you better be scared. Because you don't want to hurt our Ashley again. Stay away from her or all hell WILL brake loose"Jack warns "You boys are dismissed!"The principle says and they run for their lives not looking back. Jack laughs walking back to his family "I think Ashley should come home with us early"Ianto says "Well her bag's here. Her friend Jade brought it up"The principle says pointing to the purple bag near the door.

They leave the school holding hands like a family "Ash are you ok? You know you don't have to listen to those jerks"Ianto tells Ashley "They are just Jealous that you have two daddies who love you very much"Jack says as Ashley gets the paper out of her bag. "Look what I did"She says giving Jack the paper. It has 'My family' written up top with pictures down below of Jack,Ianto and Gwen "Wow Ash,that's good!"Jack says giving Ianto a look "Hey how about we don't go home but we go to TorchWood?"Ianto suggests and Ashley nods happily "Looks like someone agrees"Jack says with a smile.

* * *

I'm thinking about making a story based on this!


End file.
